


充電電池

by xziee223



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: 16歲的亭亭玉立的Jay, M/M, 半F/Zau, 蝙蝠車, 補魔
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223
Summary: 半F/Zau↑只看過Fate/Zero 所以只參造一點點設定而已半普通人AU，四個小孩各相差兩歲，Jason 16歲Jason被Bruce．Wayne撿回家，這個世界的Bruce不是蝙蝠俠某個時空的蝙蝠俠已死亡，成為英靈可召喚；Jason被聖杯選做Master，陰錯陽差召喚出蝙蝠俠會說半普通人是因為Master都是魔法師……Master：被聖杯選中的魔法師Servant：被魔法師召喚的英靈……雖然設定是這樣但這些都沒提到。只是……想寫……補魔……這大概是我最近最清純的Brujay肉……有隱ClarkxBrucexClark（根本不是重點就不打Tag了





	

 

　　蝙蝠車停在路中央，Jason眼看著敵人就在眼前跑走，氣急敗壞地想對旁邊的男人咆哮，但蝙蝠俠只是一副慵懶地軟下肩膀。

　　「幹嘛？怎麼了？」

　　「……」蝙蝠俠向後靠去，半眯眼睛看著前方。

　　「老頭？你還好吧？」Jason吞下口水，他頭一次看到蝙蝠俠這樣，這個老是像不會累也不該會累的英靈，此時放軟手指在蝙蝠車的方向盤上，安靜地呼吸。

　　「沒事。」

　　「我這麼問很蠢，不過你是累了嗎？」

　　「不是。」

　　「那你不追了？我們剛剛差點就追到了。」

　　蝙蝠俠閉上眼睛，呼了口氣，似乎有點煩躁。

　　「好吧……」Jason稍微靠過去了點，「你怎麼回事？發生了什麼？你這個狀況會持續多久？」

　　「持續到解除為止。」

　　「要怎麼解除？我該怎麼幫你？……呃，我幫得了你嗎？」

　　「簡單來說，我沒有魔力了。」蝙蝠俠又嘆了口氣。

　　「魔力？你靠魔力運作？哪方面？」Jason好氣又好笑，蝙蝠俠都用物理武器在戰鬥，怎麼看都不像用魔法的傢伙居然會沒魔……

　　「不然你以為我的蝙蝠鏢怎麼扔不完？開蝙蝠車消耗量很大。」

　　「……你不能用魔法做其他事？像超人的熱視線那樣？」

　　「不能，我生前就是個人類，跟你認識的那個純人類一樣。」

　　知道對方說的是Bruce．Wayne，Jason沒有繼續爭辯下去，可依然在幫忙想辦法。

　　「well，那你該怎麼補魔？這個總該關我的事了吧？」

　　蝙蝠俠又沉默了。

 

　　「怎麼了？真的跟Master有關？我要怎麼做？我能變出充電器或插座？」

　　「Jason。」男人嚴肅地轉頭過來看他，「魔力補充的確是需要你幫忙。」

　　「嗯，看來不是唸個咒語就可以解決的事……」如果是的話，蝙蝠俠早就叫他唸了。

　　「不是。」

　　「好吧，你告訴我，我能做到。」

　　「這不是一件輕鬆的事。」

　　「有捨有得，我總不能因為你沒魔就不去踢壞人屁股，來吧，告訴我，該怎麼做？」

　　「唉……」蝙蝠俠嘆氣出聲，「為什麼偏偏是你……」

　　「幹嘛？我怎麼了？」Jason皺眉，突然覺得自己殷殷切切要幫忙結果被嫌棄。

 

　　蝙蝠俠沒再說什麼，他靠到副駕駛座去。

　　突然被接近Jason反射性往後退，男人黑暗的面具就在他眼前，冰冷的雙眸緊盯著他，他再次吞下口水，感受男人的呼吸噴在臉上。

　　「蝙……」還未疑問完，男人靠上來吻了他的嘴唇，Jason愣在那任他親吻，從舌尖傳來的酥麻感鑽進他的喉嚨深處，帶起一陣搔癢，「嗯……」

　　蝙蝠俠抓住Jason的手腕，雖然少年並沒有反抗他。

　　Jason克制自己舒服的呻吟，看著這身蝙蝠衣太久，他都忘記他原型是Bruce．Wayne，BrucyBaby的吻技是不可能差的。

　　嘴唇上的熱度很溫柔，穩穩地貼著他，不顯粗暴，跟他的形象完全不一樣；口腔中的舌頭靈活地捲動他的舌頭，Jason不自覺被引入蝙蝠俠口中，自然而然地接受他的吸吮跟挑逗。

　　他沒有閉上眼睛，他還忍著喉嚨裡的聲音，嘴唇跟舌頭同時顫抖著，心跳加速，從耳朵開始發熱……

 

　　「放鬆。」男人離開他的嘴唇時只說了這句話。

　　Jason頷首，原以為他會再吻上來做足了準備，但蝙蝠俠卻吻了他的嘴角、他的下顎，並輕輕仰起他的下巴，舌頭向下舔吻他的喉結跟頸部。

　　「不……不只接吻……？」沒被抓住的那隻手反手壓在唇上，怕自己的聲音洩漏出來。

　　「要做足全套。」

　　「媽的……」感覺到鎖骨上滑過堅硬的牙齒，Jason全身抖了起來，「你早點說Master的功能就是個 **插座** 我還有點心理准備……」

　　蝙蝠俠扣住Jason的腰，將他的腳抽離座椅底下，調整他的位置讓他面對自己張開腿，自己再伏上去。

　　「你要的話也可以當插頭。」蝙蝠俠抽去兩隻手的手套，溫暖的雙手鑽入Jason的上衣之中。

　　Jason咬著自己的手背，緩緩移動視線看著男人，那長繭的手指粗糙地撫在腰上，輕柔摩娑過他的每一片皮膚。

　　「得了吧，我不覺得我對著你的老屁股硬得起來。」他冷靜想了一下後說。

　　蝙蝠俠沒有對這句話有任何反應，連鬆一口氣的表示也沒有。他的臉色不太好看，但還是竭盡所能地讓Jason放鬆，摸過他衣服下還是有些疤痕的年輕身體。

　　讓他意外的是，Jason還是有在健身，或許男孩子對自己的身材就是會有點要求。他摸起來的感覺很結實、沒有多餘的贅肉，且很健康、很安全，這裡的Bruce．Wayne沒讓他受傷、沒讓他餓過、沒把他交給小丑、也沒辜負過他……

　　但是現在，蝙蝠俠將再一次讓Jason墜入黑暗之中。

 

　　Jason稍微扭動身體，氣氛有點奇怪，蝙蝠俠一直在摸他的上半身，他的胸口、他的乳頭跟每一個有長過疤痕的地方，雖然還是在愛撫，但更像在確認什麼……

　　「老頭，你……」Jason想握緊蝙蝠俠的肩膀，但那部分是肩甲，他捏不下去，「我不是你的Jason，別把我當作他……」

　　蝙蝠俠抬起頭，沉穩的眼中出現一絲錯亂，「我並不是……」

　　「閉嘴吧，我知道我在幹什麼，你又沒欠我，你用不著對我愧疚。」他彆扭地挪開眼神，「呃……該怎麼做就怎麼做，快點結束吧，我們現在正停在路中央你知道嗎……」

　　「我知道。」蝙蝠俠彎下上半身，「嘴張開。」

　　Jason張開嘴的同時男人又吻了上來，這次蝙蝠俠的動作較快，每一個步驟都簡單中帶點憐惜，似乎想讓他參與而會在舌頭舔過每一個地方的時候停下來等他適應。

　　Jason沒跟男人接過吻，他吻過的對象也都是跟他一樣傻愣的女孩，他不像Dick一樣就是個會走路的Dick，他珍惜每一個他追求的女孩，像個小處男一樣至少約會五次才有進一步發展。

　　他從沒遇過接吻的時候在等自己習慣的情況，也沒想過自己會是想要呻吟出聲的那一方。

 

　　蝙蝠俠小聲又小心地解開Jason的腰帶，狹窄的空間中不太適合把整件褲子都脫掉，蝙蝠俠一點一點褪下Jason褲頭，手順著他的小腹向下推進。

　　少年的身體很熱，他的手抓著自己的披風，因為除此以外他身上沒有什麼柔軟的地方可以抓。

 

　　Jason被吻得頭皮發麻——這是稱讚——腰部發軟，他知道他的褲腰帶已經被解開，男人的手還在他肚臍以下的位置徘徊，在他下腹部接近恥毛的位置打著圈。

　　他的感知中似乎有聽見警笛聲，他有點緊張推推眼前的男人。

　　「有警察……」

　　「他看不到我們。」蝙蝠俠解開他的胸甲跟肩甲。

　　「那會被撞到嗎？」Jason覺得尷尬放開披風，隨後他就不知道自己該抓什麼了。

　　「不會。」他再次伏下身，把少年的雙手手舉在自己的肩頭，讓他抱著自己的頸子跟肩膀。

　　「你……」Jason欲言又止。

　　「你說。」

　　「能拿下面罩嗎？」

　　「……」

　　「我不會看到Bruce就想到你，看到你也不會想到他。」

　　「嗯。」

　　男人向後推開他的面罩，露出一張壯年男子的面容。這是Bruce．Wayne的臉，但是更加成熟，更加滄桑……

　　Jason沒想過蝙蝠俠會答應自己的要求，他並沒有對他使用命令(只是想看他的臉就用掉一次命令實在太蠢了)，而且也並不是真的想看他的臉。

 

　　「你在順著我？把我當姑娘？」Jason皺起眉頭，似乎有點不太開心，「這就是一次補魔，往後你每一次補魔不可能都這樣小心翼翼！我不會跟你幹完以後就躲去廁所哭一天！」

　　蝙蝠俠再次嚴肅起來，用說教式的口吻說：「Jason，開啟這一次之後就會有更多次，無論這是你第幾次幫我補充魔力，這都是你第一次跟男人發生性行為，你才16歲，你還很年輕，你不能在沒看清對方長什麼樣子……」

　　Jason摀住蝙蝠俠的嘴，阻止他再說下去。

　　「好，夠了夠了夠了！」噢，這真的讓他想起Bruce了，Bruce碎碎唸起來也跟蝙蝠俠差不多，「行了行了，我都明白，我也看清楚你了，來吧！」說完之後把頭埋入男人脖頸邊，不讓他繼續說下去。

 

　　蝙蝠俠看起來不太接受少年打斷他的話，但還是在Jason身上再次建立起溫暖的連接，親暱地愛撫他的腰身跟臀部。

　　Jason咬牙，屁股被摸到的時候他真的緊張了，他等等會被才認識幾天的男人幹得徹底。

 

　　蝙蝠俠看得出他的緊繃，緩下他的動作，拍拍他的後背，像在安撫一個孩子一樣。

　　被用這個動作安撫的Jason尷尬地紅了臉，那表示蝙蝠俠（這個經驗老到的傢伙）把他當作小處男一樣，Jason不想再說出要他不要婆媽的話，他不想讓蝙蝠俠再碎碎唸一次。

 

　　「放輕鬆，」男人將嘴唇貼在少年耳邊，「我不會傷害你。」

　　Jason點點頭，挪了個位置把下顎放在蝙蝠俠的肩膀上，聞見他頸邊淡淡鬚後水的味道，這個味道跟Bruce不太一樣，他聞起來很辛辣又沉悶，但Bruce的味道溫和且開朗；他能看到車內的空間、擋風鏡、蝙蝠俠的肩膀，對街的便利商店的燈還亮著，又有一輛警車追著無照駕駛的青少年呼嘯而過。

　　然後他感覺到自己的腰稍微被抬高一點——或者說，蝙蝠俠的手在他後腰上出力，似乎要他稍微抬一下腰，於是他做了抬腰的動作——他的底褲被推下去，赤裸的臀部貼回皮座墊上，已經被他坐熱的椅子不冷，但空氣很冷。

　　底褲被推到大腿上的感覺很彆扭，他很難維持腿放在男人腰邊的動作，得稍微抬起來一點，不然底褲卡在中間很不舒服；他在男人美妙的吻技中已被點起情慾，下身的聚集血液的地方暴露在空氣中，Jason又紅了臉。

　　無論他跟哪個姑娘有過需要用到保險套的關係，他們也從沒躲在車上做過，都是很傳統的乖乖待在床上。

 

　　蝙蝠俠悶哼一聲，手掌貼著少年結實的臀來回撫摸，動作不快，他知道少年很緊張。

　　「嘶……」Jason在那隻溫厚的手滑回大腿，潛進來握住他的男根的時候倒抽了一口氣。

　　「痛？」

　　「不、不是！沒什麼！你繼續！」

　　蝙蝠俠用不太容易很快射的速度溫吞吞地搓揉少年的男根，他吻著少年顫抖的臉頰，想讓他稍微轉移注意力；他背後的手摟得很緊，彎著膝蓋，呼吸聲很急促，唯一讓蝙蝠俠能確認Jason只是緊張不是不願意的是他正握著的東西。

　　火熱、堅挺，頂端已分泌出些許尿道球腺液，在漸漸濕溽他的手指。蝙蝠俠帶著這些液體到少年的身下，輕輕塗抹在少年沒有經驗的臀縫間、那緊縮的皺摺處。

 

　　「嗯、……」Jason發出個促音。

　　蝙蝠俠在少年的男根跟臀縫間來回撫摸了幾次，將少年的屁股弄得濕淋淋的。

　　Jason吞下口水，他知道就是這個時刻了，蝙蝠俠已經把手指停在他的肛門停了超過五秒鐘。

　　「放鬆，交給我。」

　　Jason點頭，盡力讓下半身不出任何力氣，接著他感覺到那手指壓了壓自己，然後壓進正中央，使用黏液推開一個入口。

　　「唔——」

　　「會痛嗎？」

　　Jason搖頭，咬著下唇。

　　蝙蝠俠稍微放開他，抬起頭來看著他的臉。

　　Jason看到男人的面貌後又吞了吞口水，那雙藍色的眼睛中有的不是情慾，而是一種不捨與愧疚，彷彿在受折磨的是他。

 

　　「呃……」Jason覺得自己說這話挺奇怪的，「如果你會 **緊張** 的話，你可以按你的步驟，我真的不是姑娘……你剛剛也摸過了我的確不是……還是在你的時空管這叫姑娘？」

　　反被安慰的蝙蝠俠反而笑了，那是一反他所有冷漠頑固的笑，彎著嘴唇，緊盯著他。

　　「把衣服都脫了。」他說。

　　Jason莫名其妙地照做了，他脫去溫暖的紅色羊毛衣跟內裡的背心，脫去鞋子，留下過腳踝的白色棉襪，在空中合併膝蓋的時候他深吸了口氣，把褲子連同底褲都推至腳踝，丟到座椅底下。如此一來他近乎全身赤裸，在昏暗的車廂裡，僅靠一點對面便利商店透進來的光，他的身體因為害羞而染得緋紅，下身在蝙蝠俠有技巧的愛撫中已完全挺立，年輕又健康的淺紅色。

　　Jason的身體在冷空氣中微微顫抖，他身上的疤痕很少，背上跟肩膀上有幾處，但跟義警們相比他的疤很少，大多是他童年時期在街頭『打拼』留下來的。

 

　　「躺下去。」

　　面對蝙蝠俠躺下還挺困難的，那表示他得把屁股放在兩個座位中間的位置。

　　躺好之後由於中間卡了個蝙蝠俠，他只能將就曲著一條腿，雙手放在身體兩邊，等待男人的靠近。

 

　　蝙蝠俠緩慢伏上身，Jason沒有迴避視線，就是看著他，看著他的黑暗壟罩住自己，碧綠色的眼睛清澈如深山無人玷污的湖水。

　　「你要我叫你的名字嗎？如果能讓你 **安心點** 的話？」Jason偏著頭問。

　　「不用吧？」男人皺起眉頭，無奈又好笑。

　　「那……」Jason吞下口水，「布魯斯……」

　　「……」

　　「別瞪我，我是要說，我不想餓死在這裡，還有我明天有關係到一學期的作業要繳……我們可以早點回家洗洗睡嗎？」

　　「我不會很溫柔。」

　　「嗯，反正我也不是娘們。」

　　「那就別憋著。」

　　Jason一顫又紅了臉，「是你根本也沒讓我爽到要叫好嗎？」

　　蝙蝠俠瞇起眼，哼笑了兩聲。

 

　　男人的臉放大靠近時，Jason先是感覺對方的舌尖滑過自己的下唇，他迎接似地張開了嘴，接著男人快速地捅入他的舌頭，沒給他喘息時間，用力且粗暴地吸咬他的舌頭。

　　但這並不痛，他被迫仰起頭接受蝙蝠俠的唇舌，上半身被男人任意撫摸著，他感覺到的彷彿是另外一個人，一個不壓抑自己的人。

 

　　嘴唇被放開的時候Jason大口大口喘氣，耳朵裡傳來濕溽的聲音，搔癢感順著下腹一路集中在他已硬挺的部份。

　　然後是脖子與鎖骨，他能看到男人的牙齒啃咬在上頭的畫面，能感覺到被吸得有些刺痛的皮膚，他的身體還是在顫抖著，只是不是因為冷，而是因為悶熱的慾望。

　　「嗯……」當蝙蝠俠咬上他的胸肉時，Jason終於忍不住放開牙齒，悶哼了一聲。他看見男人抬起眼看著他，隨後把微笑掛在嘴角上，繼續朝其他地方進攻。

 

　　在乳頭被蝙蝠俠含住他激動得差點跳起來前，Jason從不知自己的乳頭有多敏感。蝙蝠俠的舌頭在裡面逗弄他小巧的乳尖，Jason再次發出一聲低吟。他想夾緊雙腿，但蝙蝠俠已將手伸入他的臀縫間，用他分泌出的液體繼續準備入侵。

　　被一根手指進入的時候少年忍不住打了個冷顫，那比剛剛進入得更深，可沒捅幾下又拔了出來。

 

　　很乾，即使Jason的身體已經紅通通的了，他的後穴還是不太適合進入。

　　可以的話蝙蝠俠想好好地擴張過少年再進入他，第一次的準備功夫本來就要長一點。

　　「翻身。」

　　Jason在朦朧的狀態下在狹小的座墊上翻了個身，他還沒完全趴好，他的腰被提起，雙腿往前推分開固定好，背後貼上男人的溫度，吻與啃咬順著脊椎滑下。

　　大冷天裡Jason出了一聲汗，後腰上沾上男人粗糙的舌頭時他又叫了出來。右邊臀瓣被抓住又放開，最後他感覺到布魯斯將他的穴口撐開露在空氣之中，強烈的羞恥心襲上來，Jason差點想叫男人不要再往下看，他自己坐上去得了。

　　吻落在臀縫中的時候Jason抬起頭，他想往後看卻不真的想知道蝙蝠俠在幹什麼。

 

　　布魯斯聚集了大量的唾液在那嫩紅的小穴上，「放鬆。」說完繼續吻上，聽見少年嗚噎一聲不再用力。

　　Jason不知道現在自己在想什麼，注意力全都集中到那裡去，屁股傳來的搔癢跟快感很強烈，甚至比他自己擼的時候都還舒服。

　　他忍不住扭動腰部，不確定自己是想還是不想蝙蝠俠繼續舔他。

　　「別動。」

　　男人的聲音低沉且快速，像在告知一個命令。

　　Jason將頭埋在手臂之中，軟綿綿的腰瑟瑟發抖，他許久沒被觸碰的莖身已脹了很久，他想釋放。

　　軟嫩又堅定的舌頭鑽入他穴口時他又叫了出來，牙齒同時刮動他在外的穴口。

　　「唔……唔嗯……」少年發出好聽的聲音，今天除了知道乳頭很敏感外他還是第一次知道自己會這樣叫。那樣細軟、那樣毫無抵抗。

 

　　蝙蝠俠扣下Jason往下體伸去的手，再次把Jason側身放倒壓好。

　　少年無助地望著他，雙手被撥開，他的右腿曲在座墊上，左腿則被掛在布魯斯的肩上。

　　「交給我。」男人壓好Jason的手，另一隻手在少年迎頭吐露的年輕肉棒上抹下一些透明的液體，弄濕手指後伸入他已經能順利吞進他一根手指的後穴。

　　「啊……」Jason又縮了縮身子，布魯斯這次伸入的感覺不太一樣，好像碰到什麼奇怪的地方，他瞬間又全身緊繃，熱得像發燒時一樣。

　　蝙蝠俠感覺到他夾緊自己，他呼了口粗氣，手指輕緩地進出。

　　「放鬆。」

　　「嗯……嗯……」Jason將頭轉向座墊，不想讓他看到自己的表情，他在今晚不知道第幾次的放鬆命令下，再次放軟了他的腰。

　　布魯斯在少年可以接受的範圍內增加抽插的速度，並在裡頭彎曲，想盡量撐開洞口，並時不時推往少年被碰到會不住呻吟的地方。

　　「啊哈……布……布魯斯……」Jason現在想打自己的臉了，他後悔跟蝙蝠俠說他沒讓他爽到能叫出來。對方可是布魯斯．韋恩啊……

　　蝙蝠俠無視掉他叫自己的名字，此時此刻或許少年並不知道他在叫的是這個布魯斯還是他家的Bruce，布魯斯覺得自己並不需要回應。

　　「嗯……布魯斯……」少年稍微轉過頭來看他，眼中浮起一層水霧，卻是直直地看著他，「……那樣很奇怪……」

　　「哪方面？」蝙蝠俠覺得洞口似乎有點軟化了，他再放入了一根手指。

　　「啊……」

　　「放鬆。」

　　「嗯哼……」Jason又把頭扭了回去，身體裡的手指兩根一起抽插，蝙蝠俠每一次都能碰到會讓他全身發抖、羞恥得想把自己埋起來的地方，「我……要……要……」

　　「Jason，射出來沒關係。」

　　幾乎是在他的話說完，少年仰起頭，發出長長的呼喊，年輕的肉柱在後期完全沒被碰到的狀態下，興奮得射了出來……

 

　　Jason的手被放開，他趴在座墊上，肩膀在發抖，但眼中的水霧並沒有匯流成眼淚滴出來。

　　布魯斯低下頭，親吻少年顫抖的臉頰，手刮過座墊上那濁白的液體，再次將那沾到少年的臀縫中。

　　「嗯……那個……」Jason尷尬地躲過布魯斯的嘴唇，「抱歉……我……弄髒你的……」

　　「噓。」蝙蝠俠阻止他繼續說下去，「你多久沒有這麼做了？」Jason提供的液體量很多，多到足夠讓他放入第三根手指。

　　少年嗚噎一聲，感覺到體內的手指又增加了一根，他順著自己的氣，想把注意力從下體抽開，還要仔細回想蝙蝠俠的問題。

 

　　「三……三個月……跟……」他又趴回座墊裡去，「Linda分手後……噢……」

　　「弄痛你了？」

　　「不是……」他轉回頭，皺起眉頭浮出一抹壞笑，「別告訴Bruce……」

　　布魯斯莫可奈何地笑了，如果他能看到他的Jason好好的活到16歲並交女朋友，是一件很幸福的事，他相信這個世界的Bruce不會管這些，跟Dick．Grayson在16歲前就豐富的情史比起來，Jason反而更沉著穩重。

 

　　蝙蝠俠讓少年正面躺好，把他兩隻腿都推到胸前，並將Jason兩隻手臂都掛在自己肩膀上。

　　「要……要做了？」姿勢準備好，Jason抓緊了布魯斯的披風。

　　「再一下。」布魯斯的鼻樑壓在Jason的鼻樑上，向上頂去，少年順從地抬高頭。

　　Jason已能若有似無地回應布魯斯的舌頭，他能好好的在男人舔他口腔的時候不妨礙他，並伸過去勾動男人的舌頭下方。他知道該怎麼享受接吻，也知道怎麼回應。

　　布魯斯緩慢放寬三根手指之間的距離，在Jason因此有些難受的嗚噎聲中停了停，他習慣之後才又繼續擴張。

 

　　「啊……啊嗯……」換氣的時候Jason忍不住叫了出來，他覺得他好像又硬了，他從來不知道自己可以這麼快又硬起來。

　　布魯斯解開他跨下的護甲，一邊親吻Jason柔軟的嘴唇一邊拿出他硬挺很久的慾望。目前為止他還不清楚自己的慾望是來自於補魔還是來自於Jason，如果Servant可以自殺，他會選擇退出這次的聖杯戰爭，他希望Jason能夠不要再遇到蝙蝠俠，能安安穩穩的長大成人、娶妻生子，過一個正常人該有的人生。

 

　　Jason躲開他的吻，覺得身體裡的三根手指快把他撐到極限，但很奇怪的是，並不怎麼痛，反而因為蝙蝠俠一直觸碰那個能讓他爽到射的點，他舒服得差點想開口要他再讓他射一次。

　　「老頭你……是不是又在亂想什麼……」Jason被吻得有些迷濛，他大膽地去啃咬男人長著鬍渣的下顎，「你擔心我懷孕嗎？」

　　「不。」蝙蝠俠微笑後低頭吻吻Jason的嘴角，抽出他的手指，「要來了。」

　　「嗯……」Jason把頭埋入男人的脖頸間，胡亂地應了聲，感覺到一個跟手指形狀溫度完全不一樣的東西壓著自己被擴張許久的穴口。

 

　　噢，天吶……

　　Jason抓緊布魯斯，雖然知道這一刻只要他準備好就會到來，但他的人生中真的沒有任何一秒的計畫是要被男人幹的……

 

　　回應少年緊張情緒的是布魯斯在耳邊溫柔又憐惜的嗓音。

　　「Jason，放鬆，把一切都交給我。」

　　Jason鬆軟身體後嗯了一聲，男人的身體壓在他身上，腰被緊緊扣住無法動彈。

　　接著那手指完全不能比較的粗壯東西撐開他的後穴，直直頂到手指能插得最深的位置。

　　「唔——」

　　「很痛嗎？」

　　「不……不會……」痛是挺痛的，但沒有他想像中的那麼痛，還在他能接受的範圍內。

　　布魯斯扶著Jason的腰，緩慢地往外退去。

　　「布魯斯……？」Jason皺著眉感受那巨大的頭部刮過他壓過的地方。

　　「忍著。」蝙蝠俠不敢保證這句話是不是說給自己聽的，少年的身體太過狹窄，緊緊包覆著他，夾得他發痛，恨不得直直捅入再狠狠抽插。

　　「嗯。」少年繼續放鬆下體，沒多久後又感覺到布魯斯擠了進來，而且進得更深。

 

　　「叫出來，Jason，別忍著。」布魯斯稍微抬頭觀察一下Jason，少年皺著眉頭，半開著眼，緊緊咬唇卻沒流下半滴眼淚。

　　「唔……」他努力鬆了口，不想因為疼痛叫得太誇張。

 

　　蝙蝠俠持續做著同樣的動作，每次退出再深入，都進到比上一次還更深的位置。Jason仰起頭，發出一聲又一聲呼喊。

　　男人在完全插入之後，Jason才終於因為疼痛擠出兩滴生理性淚水。

 

　　真勇敢。

　　布魯斯忍不住舔去他眼角的淚水，可以的話他希望他能想哭出來就哭出來。

　　但這就是Jason，永遠把他的痛他的委屈往肚子裡吞。

 

　　「Jason……」他抱著他，吸吮他咬得紅腫的下唇。

　　「唔……布……布魯斯……」Jason的腿夾緊了布魯斯的腰，屁股裡填滿男人的東西，他不能具體說出就竟有多大，因為他也沒看過，但實在是非常滿、非常深、非常熱，「你的……魔力……」

　　「才剛開始而已。」

　　蝙蝠俠扶好少年的腰，退出到剩下頭部，再重重頂入。

　　「啊……」

　　布魯斯吻著Jason，邊觀察他的反應，少年抱著他像溺水之人，腰幹柔軟、雙腿結實、流著熱汗顫抖著。

　　蝙蝠俠撫摸著他的身體，感受他在自己手心中漸漸軟化。

　　「布……布魯斯……」少年盡量把自己當成一塊木頭不動不會痛，可是屁股裡傳來的被撕裂的感覺火辣辣的疼痛，即使布魯斯還有摸著他身體各處想讓他轉移注意力，Jason還是無法忽略屁股裡的痛苦。

　　「Jason？」

　　「不……」Jason咬牙，「沒事……」

　　他想叫他不要那麼用力，他想叫他不要這麼快，但還是全部忍了下去。

 

　　蝙蝠俠停下動作，Jason的小腹在顫抖，少年疑惑地看著他，嘴唇還是白的。

　　「來。」布魯斯放下他的手，整個退出他的身體。

　　Jason忍著屁股的痛又被蝙蝠俠翻了個身，他趴在坐墊上抬高腰，用膝蓋撐著身體。他以為蝙蝠俠又要舔他的屁股，做好心理準備的時候兩隻手被抓住，左手背上的令咒被男人的手掌撫蓋住，指間被男人的手指竄進緊緊握著，右手則被握住手腕，無法動彈。

　　「布魯斯？」Jason吸了吸鼻子，翹高的屁股上又被頂上那折磨他的巨大肉棒。

　　「痛的話要告訴我。」男人伏在他耳邊，挪到腰部擠進一點。

　　「嗯……」Jason點頭，嗯咕一聲張開了一點大腿。

　　布魯斯進入的角度很奇怪，滑過藏在腸道中的敏感位置。

　　Jason全身抽動，他想起被蝙蝠俠的手指操射的經驗，這次比那時候的感覺更強烈，彷彿他每插進一次他就能高潮一次……

　　「唔……唔……」

　　「痛？」布魯斯看著少年變紅的耳朵，感覺到他溫暖的腸道變得火熱，比第一次進入時還要更緊地絞著他。

　　「不是……」Jason吞下一聲愉快的聲音，上一秒才痛得臉色發青，現在不想被發現自己竟然是覺得享受的。

　　「我繼續？」

　　「好——好的——」他哽著喉嚨說。

 

　　布魯斯更深地挺進，撞入少年的最深處，他加快速度，Jason沒幾下後就開始叫出比嘶吼更溫順的聲音，彷彿疼痛的感覺已過去。

　　「啊……啊嗯……」Jason想咬住下唇，但他幾乎辦不到，被電流點過的感覺從身體深處炸開，一下又一下軟化他的肌肉，全身上下是酸麻又蝕骨的感覺，就好像——這麼想很下流——全身都是陰莖本體一樣。

　　「痛嗎？」男人的聲音聽起來有點得意，更是加重了撞擊的力氣。

　　Jason不知道為什麼在這個時候想咒罵布魯斯．韋恩，他實不想讓男人得意。

　　「嗯……」他敏感得直打哆嗦，「啊哈……很痛……嗯哼……」叫出來卻是嬌媚的聲音，他想打自己的嘴巴。

　　蝙蝠俠將Jason的肩膀壓進坐墊，低下頭啃咬少年的肩膀，再用力一點撞著身下的少年。

　　「啊、啊、啊……布、布魯斯……」Jason揪起手指跟腳趾，眼中只能看到黑色坐墊上蝙蝠俠抓著自己的左手，手背跟肩膀傳來他的溫度跟刺激的啃咬，身體裡的敏感點被碾壓過去，他忍了很久的眼淚差點掉出來……

　　「還痛？」

　　耳邊傳來男人低沉的粗喘，Jason腦子一片空白，喉嚨裡的聲音無法停歇。

　　「不、不、不痛了、不……」他叫著，「別那麼快……布魯斯……」

　　「那舒服嗎？」

　　「我……我不……」Jason咬牙，下半身傳來的感官更為強烈，他的男根在雙腿之間挺立，想被撫摸、想要釋放……

 

　　快感壓過所有疼痛，Jason的聲音更為柔軟，喉嚨彷彿不是他的，沒吞下去的唾液沾濕坐墊。

　　「啊……啊……」Jason閉上眼睛，無法再忍住下體的快意，再次噴灑在黑色的坐墊上……

　　第二次射在蝙蝠俠的車裡，且一樣沒有碰到陰莖，Jason羞得想把自己埋起來。男人在他身後用力衝刺，少年能聽見他的喘息，對街便利商店的歡迎光臨，還有男人撞在自己身上啪啪啪的聲音——他不是什麼沒上過床的小男孩，他知道是什麼撞在自己身上才會啪啪啪，為此他更羞愧了。

 

　　蝙蝠俠讓他休息一下，真的只有一下，埋在Jason體內的狀態下他翻過少年的身體，再次讓他呈現面對自己的姿勢。

　　Jason已沒有任何力氣，腰背貼在他射出的東西上的噁心感覺也不能讓他恢復點意識，他掩著自己的臉，用口呼吸。

　　「Jason？」布魯斯拿開他的手，用指尖滑去他臉頰上的汗水，少年眼神迷濛，高潮的感覺太強烈他只能發抖。

　　「老頭……」Jason挪動頭部看向自己的下身，他的陰莖軟軟垂在那裡，底下銜接著男人濃密的恥毛，他還是無法看到布魯斯的東西，「你怎麼還那麼硬……」

　　布魯斯笑了笑，吻吻少年的手指，撫摸他汗濕的胸口與腰側。

　　「還撐的住？」

　　Jason安靜的點頭，朝蝙蝠俠伸出手，男人彎下腰，讓少年抱著自己的頭部，索取一個不知是安慰還是單純享受的吻。

 

　　布魯斯繼續動起腰部，Jason抱著他的背部，腦袋暈乎乎地任蝙蝠俠大力操幹。他不知道第一次使用屁股就能獲得快感是正常還不正常，但他才不會告訴蝙蝠俠他很爽……

　　「嗯……嗯哼……」Jason仰起頭叫喊，敏感的內壁一次又一次提醒他布魯斯的溫度跟堅硬，他熱得想要男人打開車內的冷氣，才想到他們就是因為連開冷氣都辦不到才在這幹這種事。

　　布魯斯吻著少年年輕緊緻的皮膚，在他肩上吸吮出深邃的紅印，啃食他有彈性的胸肉與堅挺的乳尖。

　　Jason把手放在蝙蝠俠的腰上，握著他堅硬的腰甲，不知道在推拒還是接受。

　　男人挺起上身，左手勾著少年的左大腿，右手握著他被白色長襪抱住的腳踝，舉到嘴唇邊啃咬他結實的小腿與膝蓋。

 

　　「布魯斯……」Jason縮了縮身體，腳趾在白襪底下蜷起，下體的撞擊沒有停過，細白的皮膚再次燃起火焰，身體裡的火熱一點一點又牽引起他年輕的肉柱。

　　「Jason……」蝙蝠俠皺眉，動得更為用力，少年柔軟的肉穴緊緊吸著他，彷彿不捨他每一次的離開，「你很棒……」他忍不住這麼說了，即使他知道這是大忌。

　　Jason彎起嘴角咯咯笑了兩聲，隨後再次皺起眉毛撇過頭，不想被看到赧紅的臉頰。

　　「你也很棒……」雖然無從比較，但Jason可以肯定的是他真的不痛了。

　　「再撐一下……」

　　「嗯哼……」Jason點頭，抓住掠過他手指的披風。

　　蝙蝠俠放開Jason的腿，讓他好好環在自己腰上。

 

　　少年準備好的時候蝙蝠俠開始大力操幹，抽到最外再撞到最深，每一下都能引起少年哽在喉嚨裡的呼喊。

　　布魯斯捧著Jason的臉，將舌頭伸入Jason口中，吸吮他美妙乖順的舌頭，將所有好聽的聲音吞入喉嚨，霸佔少年的所有……

 

　　「Jason……」布魯斯吻著他，他從沒想過有一天會喊著這個名字一邊達到高潮，也沒想過他會將他的陰莖插入Jason的體內，並且滿足又貪婪地灑下他的熱液……

　　Jason嗚咽著任蝙蝠俠咬著自己的下唇，下體忍不住顫抖，體內流入暖熱的液體，填滿他第一次被開發的身體。

 

　　餘光中Jason看見車內的燈亮了起來，儀表板亮著微光，蝙蝠車的引擎發出精神的聲音。

　　「……」Jason吸著鼻子，嗯哼哼地，抱著蝙蝠俠。

　　布魯斯笑了笑，他抱起Jason，移回他的駕駛座讓少年坐在自己腿上。

 

　　「布魯斯？」Jason被抱起了後有點疑惑，蝙蝠車已經亮了，表示補魔完畢，蝙蝠俠把他擠在狹窄的駕駛座上不知道要幹什麼。

　　「你還有一次。」蝙蝠俠摟住少年的腰，手指撫上他下身因前列腺刺激而挺起的男根。

　　「不，我……」Jason半推著他，覺得尷尬，「我自己可以……」

　　「別說話。」男人將他的頭壓在自己肩上，低下頭看Jason紅通通的可愛陰莖。

　　Jason咬著牙，無法阻止男人幫他擼到今晚已硬第三次的陰莖。

　　「嗯……嗯……太、太快了……布魯斯……」

　　「那這樣呢？」布魯斯換了個速度，拇指搓揉少年的頂端，手指摩娑過他敏感的冠狀溝，另外三根手指上下服務那溫暖的莖身。

 

　　「嗯哼……嗯……老頭……嗯……」Jason下意識抓住蝙蝠俠的護腕，雙腿在坐墊上瑟瑟發抖，他把頭埋進男人的頸窩，卻無法忽略布魯斯炙熱的視線，「別看了……」

　　「不看我怎麼知道你的狀況。」

　　Jason扭動腰部，男人的手心溫暖又舒服。布魯斯磨蹭他的臉頰，穩穩抱著他。

　　已經射過兩次的陰莖已不堪他多次取悅，男人沒擼多久Jason就瑟縮身體在他懷中射了出來——

 

 

 

　　「還好嗎？」

　　布魯斯的聲音傳進耳朵裡時Jason已經情醒了不少，他身上的衣服、鞋子已經穿好，但還是坐在男人懷中。

　　「……」了解現況後Jason紅了臉，他們還在路中間，「呃……我……我坐回去……」

　　但才動一下他就縮緊屁股，全身痠痛，無法動彈。

　　男人將他抱到副駕駛，溫柔地觀察他的狀況。

 

　　Jason被瞧得尷尬，低著頭說：「你以後都得帶著行動充電器了……」

　　布魯斯彎起嘴角，他現在確認他的慾望來自哪裡，如果在滿魔狀態下他還想抱他，那就表示少年對他來說擁有多大魅力。

　　「如果你覺得困擾，我們可以充好電後我再出門，在床上的話你能……」

　　「夠了，」Jason又打斷他的話，脖子與耳朵都是紅色的，像隻煮熟的蝦子，他簡直不能想像他在他柔軟的雙人床上跟蝙蝠俠上床、咳不、是補魔的畫面，「你沒魔前都別叫我……我明天下課本來要回莊園，現在根本回不去，你要我怎麼跟Bruce解釋我沒辦法好好走路？」

　　布魯斯溫和地握住他的手，「那就下禮拜再回去。」

　　「也只能這樣……」Jason沒有抽回手，「你每次補魔都要花這麼長時間嗎？」他有點不甘願地看著他。

　　布魯斯反而顯得有些無辜，「我盡量縮短時間了。」

　　「……」

　　「回家？」

　　Jason哼了一聲撇過頭，「當然要回去，待在大街上幹什麼！」

 

 

尾聲

 

　　「Bruce，」Jason拿起一塊小甜餅，慢悠悠地啃著，還是有點狐疑地看著坐在他旁邊這個戴著黑框眼鏡的高大男人，「這是你的Servant嗎？」然後注意到Bruce跟Clark都大力抖了一下。

　　男人疑惑地看向Jason，放下手上那張用來擦手背的手帕。

 

　　Jason看著他，又看看他剛剛被水潑過的左手手背。

　　「我知道聖杯戰爭的事，Master左手背會有三道令咒可以命令他們的Servant。」喝了口紅茶後繼續推論，「水灑在你的左手的時候凝結成水珠，跟 **防水遮瑕膏** 的效果一樣。」會這麼說是因為Jason的左手背也上了遮瑕膏。

　　「……」Bruce還是用一樣的眼神看著他。

　　Jason見Bruce沒打算承認，還是有點裝傻的樣子，他又說：「你剛剛擦手是用 **按壓式** 把水珠吸掉，只有在鏡頭上哭的女明星才用這種方式擦眼淚，用『抹』的會毀掉她們的妝。」

　　「……」

　　Bruce依舊疑惑地看著Jason，少年嘆了口氣，只好說：「Bruce，我是Master，我有一個我自己的Servant。」

　　這話說完，Clark．Kent有反應了，但他很快被Bruce伸手擋回去。

 

　　「 **男的還女的！** 」Bruce沉下臉，氣場一下高了起來。

　　「……」Jason吞下口水，「是一個……有點固執的大姊姊。」他說謊了。

　　他實在說不出口他的Servant就是布魯斯．韋恩，是外表已壯年的黑暗騎士，已補魔過，陰莖很大。他很難想像Bruce知道某個世界的自己死了都還能上了自己的養子會有什麼反應……

 

　　Bruce的表情有稍微放緩一些，但還是瞇起眼問：「魔耗量？」

　　「不大……她大概一個禮拜多才需要補一次魔……」Jason尷尬地笑笑，「Clark的魔耗量大嗎？」

　　Bruce想也沒想說：「很大。」

　　「……」Jason傻住。

　　「……」Clark臉紅。

　　「……」Bruce才發現自己間接承認了。

 

✤

 

　　「我回來了。」Jason打開宿舍房門，放下他的行李。

　　布魯斯正坐在他的電腦前，還是一臉嚴肅地看著螢幕，跟他離開時一樣。

　　「你有離開過那裡嗎？」

　　「沒有。」

　　「噢……」Jason並不意外，英靈基本上不用睡覺。

　　他從背包裡拿出一個小紙袋，放到電腦桌去，「諾，Alfred的小甜餅。」

　　「？」

　　「我找到一個Master了，是Bruce。」

　　Jason話才說完，布魯斯看著手中的小甜餅，又默默放回了紙袋裡，把注意力放回電腦裡。

　　「幹嘛？Alfred沒下毒，而且你也毒不死吧？——我沒告訴Bruce我的Servant是你。」

　　布魯斯撇了他一眼，椅子轉了個方向，看向靠在電腦桌邊的少年，似乎需要一個完整的解釋。

 

　　「呣，我跟他說我不打聖杯戰爭，也跟Bruce達成和解，他對聖杯戰爭也沒興趣，對我的Servant興趣反而很大。……我跟他說我的Servant是個大姊姊。」

　　「……」布魯斯完全明白，「他總有一天會知道，他知道的那天就會來找你打聖杯戰爭……他的Servant是誰？」

　　「我不知道真實身份，我知道他叫Clark．Kent。」

　　「超人。」唉，Bruce肯定已經知道了。

　　「Bruce的Servant是超人？……嘿，我們可以去找閃電俠跟神奇女俠的Master，打什麼聖杯戰爭，這個世界又沒欠你們？」Jason啃了那塊小甜餅。

　　「別太天真，Jason，」布魯斯睨了他一眼，搶走他手上的小甜餅，「這是我的。」

　　「你又不吃。」Jason握緊紙袋，再從裡面拿出一塊，「上次神奇女俠出現的時候拯救了一艘快沉的郵輪，閃電俠則解決了銀行搶案。既然Servant都在拯救世界，你也在管理高譚，為什麼不能和解不打？」

　　「不夠甜。」布魯斯把咬了一口的小甜餅塞回Jason手中，「還有三個Servant沒出現，只要是Master想要聖杯，這場戰爭都得打。」

　　「吃那麼甜幹什麼？」

　　「甜食有助於思考。還有，關於我是個大姊姊的謊言已經被拆穿了。」

　　「……」Jason的胸口緊了一下，「你怎麼知道？」

　　「超人會從心跳聲跟瞳孔反應來判斷一個人有沒有說謊。」布魯斯站起來，「還有，只要他想，他的視力幾乎可以看到世界上每個角落，他已經知道你的Servant是我了，另外，他也能聽到我在跟你說什麼。」

　　「……」Jason又咬了咬小甜餅，「你跟他很熟？」

　　「 **認識** 。」

　　「……認識他很沒隱私吧？」Jason沉下臉，「我們之前幾次補魔的時候……」但Jason並不知道不管認不認識蝙蝠俠，都比認識超人更沒隱私。

　　「那時候他也不知道你是Master，他不會特別搜索你。再說，蝙蝠車外層有一層鉛，他看不穿鉛。」

　　「那就是以後你沒魔我都只能在車裡幫你補的意思？」

　　「沒錯，除非你在這裡也上一層鉛板。」

　　「那你現在還有多少魔？」

　　布魯斯換好蝙蝠俠的裝備，想了一下後說：「大概兩成。」

 

　　Jason嘆了口氣後從桌子邊起來，打開宿舍的門，邊咕噥：「我又看不到你的魔耗量，你在騙我我也不知道。」

　　「倘若補滿我會告訴你。」蝙蝠俠隱藏了他的蹤跡，成了一個一般人無法看到的存在，「所以你也不用回家以後繼續幫我補。」

　　「我怎麼知道你滿了沒！！」Jason炸了毛回頭，布魯斯只露出臉部下半部，嘴角上揚一邊。

　　蝙蝠俠走到Jason身後，捏住他跟脖子一樣緋紅色的下顎，硬是把一個粗魯的吻貼上去。

　　Jason被壓在牆上，唇齒被撬開，被迫接受男人溫暖濕溽的舌頭。

 

　　Jason的手下意識地揪住布魯斯的披風，習慣喉嚨的癢後覺得那其實還挺舒服的。

　　蝙蝠俠放開他後將嘴唇移到他耳邊，摩挲著他的耳骨，輕聲說：「我也不知道你什麼時候會滿，但你累之前我都能幫你補。」

　　Jason轟一聲臉更紅了，他低下頭，嘴唇在瑟瑟發抖。

 

　　「走吧，夜巡了。」他拍了一下少年的屁股，大步移動到電梯裡。

　　「……噢。」Jason像個提線木偶一樣默默跟了進去。

 

 

 

　　在Bruce跟超人還有Jason的努力之下，蝙蝠俠表示『別太天真』的停止聖杯戰爭協議，最終還是達成了。

　　誰叫這屆被召喚出的七個英靈正好是某個時空已故的正聯七巨頭，他們都寧可好好保護世界，而且Master們也都愛好和平。

 

　　但Bruce（在超人隱瞞許久後）發現Jason的Servant是外表年齡約45歲的布魯斯．韋恩後，差點沒哭著喊『是爸爸對不起你』丟白綾上吊且差點破壞協議開啟聖杯戰爭就是後話了……

 

 

 

-end-

然後就是老夫幼妻(不)的生活

阿宅老蝙蝠+高中生Jason這樣…

（沒有後話


End file.
